Overweight and obesity are highly prevalent and potentially deadly conditions associated with the major health problems of women in South Texas, especially among Mexican American and low socioeconomic (SES) groups. Obesity is correlated with adult-onset non-insulin dependent TYPE II diabetes mellites, cardiovascular and gall bladder diseases, and their complications, which are severe and chronic ailments dominating the health status of Mexican Americans. Diabetic complications and cardiovascular diseases are among the leading causes of death for Hispanics. Although the medical causes of these obesity-related health risks continue to be researched, there are relatively few studies that focus on sociocultural and psychodynamic influences on the weight-status of Mexican American women. The proposed study will 1) compare research and control groups of different weight (obese and average), ethnic (Mexican American and Anglo), and generational (mother and daughter) status on sociological, cultural, psychological, and limited physiological variable factors; cultural, psychological, and limited physiological variable factors; 2) review the literature to compile an annotated bibliography on the appropriateness of tests and measurements used to collect such data from Mexican American samples; 3) collect baseline data (height/weight index, ethnic identity, SES, generational status, levels of acculturation, body image, self- concept, personality orientation, stress levels, health locus-of-control, food preferences, intake, and exercise diaries, medical and weight histories) through selected instruments; 4) generate a statistical database; 5) conduct univariate descriptive and multivariate correlation analyses using SAS software programs to determine the association between the cultural, social, and psychological context of overweight and obesity among these samples; and 6) to involve MBRS student researchers in all phases of the study, including the dissemination of findings through presentations to professional groups and organizations, publications in scientific journals, and other media to reach the regional public. Long- range goals are to add anthropometric measurements to the database and to implement an education and intervention program to lower the risk of obesity-related diseases.